Slytherins Erbin
by Patricia1989
Summary: Hermine steht vor ihrem 6.Schujahr in Hogwarts, plötzlich verändert sich auf einen schlag ihr ganzes Leben. Freunde werden Feinde, Feinde werden Freunde und selbst die kaltherzigsten Menschen können Gefühle zeigen.
1. Chapter 1

Malfoy Manor lag schon fast im Dunkeln als Lucius Malfoy endlich die Eingangshalle seines Familienhauses betrat. Sein Sohn Draco saß in der Bibliothek und hatte sich in eines seiner neuen Schulbücher vertieft.  
Seit Voldemort wieder an Macht gewonnen hat, war sein Vater kaum noch zu Hause, auch seine Mutter hatte immer mehr mit dem Dunklen Lord und den Todessern zu tun. Klar war er stolz auf seine Eltern und auch stolz darauf ein Reinblut zu sein doch manchmal wünschte er sich das sich seine Eltern mehr um ihn kümmerten, zugeben würde er dies allerdings nie, am wenigsten vor seinem Vater.  
„Draco" rief Lucius Malfoy laut  
Murrend stand er auf und ging zu seinem Vater in die Eingangshalle.  
„Vater" fragte er genervt  
„Ich habe hervorragende Neuigkeiten" „Du darfst einen Auftrag für den dunklen Lord erfüllen"  
Draco nickte als Zeichen das er ihm zuhörte.  
„Stella muss Morgen Abend um 8 Uhr in deiner nähe sein, kriegst du das hin?"  
„Ja Vater".


	2. Chapter 2

Am Nächsten Morgen betrat er um halb elf den Bahnsteig 9 3/4. Kaum zwei Minuten später kamen drei Personen auf ihn zu, sein bester Freund Blaise und seine zwei Kumpanen Crabbe und Goyle. Die Vier begrüßten sich langsam, und ohne das Draco etwas sagen musste, schleppten Crabbe und Goyle die Koffer in ein leeres Abteil, das sie sich ausgesucht hatten.  
Draco und Blaise standen am Bahnsteig und redeten über den Sommer, der für Draco nicht wirklich gut gelaufen ist, als ihnen plötzlich ein schrilles kreischen zu Ohren kam.

„Oh nein, Pansy" sagte Draco jetzt schon sichtlich genervt  
„Draciiiiiiiii, da bist du ja" schrie Pansy und klammerte sich an Draco der angewidert versuchte sie wieder abzuschütteln „Wie war dein Sommer" fragte sie und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Backe.  
„Halt die Klappe Pans" kam es von Blaise der seinem Freund zur Hilfe kommen wollte

Währenddessen kam Hermine Granger mit ihren beiden besten Freunden, Harry und Ron, auf den Bahnsteig. Draco sah zu ihnen rüber. Er war fest entschlossen den Auftrag zu erfüllen, nicht nur um das Lob seines Lords, sondern auch um seinen Vater stolz zu machen.  
Zusammen mit Blaise und den anderen betrat er den Zug und schlug die Zeit der Zugfahrt mit Musik hören tot.  
Nachdem sie am Bahnhof von Hogsmade angekommen waren, fuhren sie mit den Kutschen rauf zum Schloss.

Hermine Granger saß am Gryffindortisch bei ihren Freunden und redete über ihren Sommer. Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten, verließen sie die große Halle.

„Ich geh noch in die Bibliothek" sagte Hermine und winkte den anderen noch schnell zu, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek begab. Nachdem sie angekommen war nahm sie sich die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden und setzte sich in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin.  
Nach einer weile kam Draco in die Bibliothek und lies sich lässig in den Sessel gegenüber fallen. Es dauerte einen kurzen Augenblick bis Hermine bemerkte dass jemand vor ihr saß.

„Malfoy, was willst du?"  
„Ich will mit dir reden" antwortete er grinsend.  
Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch und klappte ihr Buch zusammen.  
„Ok dann rede" sagte sie

Doch dazu kam er nicht mehr denn plötzlich war er weg. Sie sprang auf und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst.

„Ok das ist nicht lustig Malfoy"

Sie ging zu dem Sessel in dem er grade noch saß und sah sich um, doch da war nichts mehr. Keine Spur von ihm. Plötzlich wurde alles schwarz und sie hatte das Gefühl in einer Achterbahn zu sitzen. Nach etwa einer Minute lies das Gefühl nach doch dafür schmerzte nun ihr Hinterteil, denn sie war auf einem harten Fliesboden gelandet.  
Langsam erhob sie sich und sah sich hintern reibend in der Eingangshalle um in der sie nun stand.  
Schnell zückte Hermine ihren Zauberstab als sie Malfoy und seinen Vater etwa 2 Meter von sich entfernt entdeckte.

Langsam fing Lucius Malfoy an zu sprechen „Prinzessin bitte nehmt den Zauberstab runter ich will ihnen nichts tun und mein Sohn auch nicht"  
Beide verbeugten sich vor ihr was ihnen einen perplexen Blick von Hermine einbrachte.  
„Prinzessin? Was tu ich denn bitte hier?" fragte Hermine ohne den Zauberstab weg zu stecken und sah sich noch einmal um.

„Sie sind hier weil wir das wollen, bitte begleiten sie mich" sprach Lucius, ging voraus durch einen Korridor und blieb vor einer riesigen Flügeltür stehen. Mit einem Ruck stemmte er den einen Flügel der Tür auf und betrat den Saloon. Hermine die immer noch den Zauberstab in der Hand hielt sah sich vorsichtig in dem Raum um, an einem Tisch saßen 3 Personen. Als sie näher an den Tisch kamen erkannte sie dass zwei der Personen ihre Eltern waren.

„Mom, Dad?" rief Hermine und lief langsam mit dem Zauberstab Richtung Malfoy zu ihnen herüber.  
„Hermine schatz, es tut uns so leid" sagte ihre Mutter und gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Backe.  
„Was tut euch leid" fragte Hermine verdutzt

Nun war Hermine wirklich wütend, sie wollte jetzt wissen was hier los ist.  
„Hallo könnte mir vielleicht mal irgendjemand erklären was hier vor sich geht? Erst verschwinde ich aus der Bibliothek von Hogwarts, dann lande ich hier und die Malfoys nennen mich Prinzessin und die Krönung ist das meine Eltern hier sitzen"

Keiner sagte ein Wort bis der Mann den Hermine nicht kannte, den Grangers ein Zeichen gab das sie zu sprechen beginnen sollten.

„Hermine Kind, leg doch bitte mal den Zauberstab weg keiner wird dir was tun" sagte ihre Mutter mit tränen in den Augen  
Sie tat wie ihr gewiesen und steckte ihren Zauberstab ein.

„Ich liebe dich meine süße" sagte ihr Vater und streichelte seiner Tochter über den Kopf  
„Jetzt sagt doch bitte was los ist" flehte Hermine  
„Wir hätten es dir schon viel früher sagen sollen dann hättest du es anders erfahren, aber wir konnten es dir einfach nicht sagen, du warst immer wie ein Kind für uns"  
„Was soll das heißen" entgegnete Hermine obwohl sie genau wusste was das hieß.  
„Hermine, du bist nicht unsere leibliche Tochter"  
„Was? Nein! Nein! Das kann nicht sein was redet ihr da"  
„Doch Hermine, wir sind nur deine Pflegeeltern, Dumbledore hat uns vor 15 Jahren ein kleines Mädchen gebracht, für das es in der Zaubererwelt zu gefährlich war und das warst du"  
„Wir hätten es dir bis zu deinem 11 Geburtstag sagen sollen aber wir haben es nicht übers Herz gebracht" schluchzte ihre Mutter und packte einen Zettel aus ihrer Handtasche, den sie Hermine in die Hand drückte.

Hermine las sich den Zettel durch und tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Sie logen nicht, die Grangers waren wirklich nicht ihre Eltern doch was sollte sie mit so einem dummen Zettel. Sie zerriss ihn sofort.

„Was soll ich damit, ist doch egal ihr seit für mich trotzdem wie Eltern" sagte Hermine und fiel den beiden um den Hals.  
„Süße, du kannst nicht mehr bei uns bleiben, dein Dad will dich wieder haben und das darf er auch, denn leider durften wir dich nicht adoptieren sondern nur zur Pflege nehmen, wir wussten das das irgendwann passiert" sagte ihr Vater  
„Nein! Nein das darf nicht sein! Dann bin ich Malfoys Schwester?" fragte sie entsetzt  
Darauf meldete sich Lucius zu Wort. .  
„Nein Miss sie sind nicht meine Tochter, sie sind die Tochter von unserem Lord"  
„Was bin ich?" fragte Hermine ungläubig „Schlimmer kann es jetzt echt nicht mehr werden"  
Ungläubig setzte sie sich hin. „Das ist Voldemort?" fragte sie und deutete auf den Mann der am anderen Ende des Tisches saß. Dieser nickte lächelnd.

Irgendwie sieht er ja ganz anders aus wie Harry ihn beschrieben hat.  
Er ist groß, gut gebaut, strahlend blaue Augen und dunkle Haare.

„Aha und wo ist meine Mutter?"  
Nun antwortete Tom Riddle höchst persönlich.  
„Deine Mutter ist ein paar Monate nach deiner Geburt gestorben, deswegen musste ich dich ja weggeben ich konnte alleine kein Kind groß ziehen, immerhin bin ich der meist gesuchte Zauberer der Welt" entgegnete er seiner Tochter und setzte sich neben sie.  
„Ok und wie hieß sie? Wie sah sie aus?"  
Hermine wollte wissen wer ihre Mutter war, sie wollte alles von ihr wissen.  
„Sie hieß Helena und war eine der schönsten Frauen die ich kannte. Dir sieht sie sehr ähnlich. Wenn du dein altes aussehen wieder hast kannst du sie im Spiegel sehen"  
„Altes Aussehen? Wie bitte? Ich sehe gar nicht so aus? Hab ich vielleicht auch einen ganz anderen Namen?" fragte Hermine sarkastisch.  
Auf diese Frage nickte er „Dein Name ist nicht Hermine Granger, sondern Stella Luciana Riddle".

Ok jetzt war es wirklich zu viel für sie, sie musste jetzt unbedingt hier weg um das erstmal verarbeiten zu können. Sie stand auf und rannte los, durch etliche Korridore und Gänge, einige Treppen nach oben. Bis sie irgendwann stoppte und durch eine Tür ging, von diesem Turm aus konnte man alles sehen, die Sterne, den Wald und den kleinen See die beide an das Anwesen grenzten und den wunderschönen Garten. Sie setzte sich hin und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und weinte, sie weinte weil sie nicht verstand.

Wieso haben sie mir das nicht früher gesagt

Die Tür ging auf und jemand setzte sich neben sie, nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte ihr leicht über den Rücken um sie zu trösten. Er konnte nachvollziehen wie es ihr jetzt ging. Nach einer Weile hörte sie auf zu weinen und schluchzte ein „Danke" hervor. Er nickte selbstverständlich und bot ihr ein Taschentuch und seine Jacke an, da es sehr kalt hier draußen war. Beides nahm sie dankend an und kuschelte sich in seine Arme. Es tat wirklich gut das jemand bei ihr war auch wenn derjenige Malfoy hieß.

„Würdest du, würdest du mir des ganze vielleicht noch mal erklären"  
Draco nickte kurz und fing dann an zu erzählen  
„Deine Mutter Helena brachte dich am 22.10.1989 hier im Malfoy Manor zur Welt, aber des weißt du ja sicher selbst. Kurze Zeit nachdem du geboren wurdest, töteten die Longbottoms deine Mutter! Dein Vater liebte deine Mutter über alles, er wurde richtig wütend und lies die Longbottoms von meiner Tante töten. Ein paar Monate später merkte er dass es, für dich, viel zu gefährlich bei ihm war. Er rief Dumbledore und bat ihn eine nette und führsorgliche Familie für dich zu finden was er auch tat. Da du aber nur ein Pflegekind warst hätten die Grangers dir vor deinem 11. Geburtstag sagen müssen wer deine leiblichen Eltern sind, da es immer sein könnte das die dich zurück haben wollen und da du dann ja nach Hogwarts gehen solltest! Die Grangers haben dies nicht getan und deswegen sitzen wir heute alle hier."  
„Voldemort will mich jetzt wirklich wieder haben" fragte sie  
Draco nickte ruhig und lächelte sie dann an

„Und mein Name ist Stella?"  
„Ja! Stella Luciana Riddle, du bist der letzte Nachfahre von Salazar Slytherin".  
„Weißt du wieso ich so heiße"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Für einige Zeit war alles komplett still man hörte nur den Wind der durch die Blätter sauste. Irgendwann durchbrach sie die stille.

„Draco"  
„Ja"  
„Seit wann weißt du es" fragte sie  
„Schon etwas länger, ungefähr seit unserem dritten Schuljahr, ab dem Zeitpunkt hat dein Vater angefangen mir fragen über dich zu stellen und da musste ich nur eins und eins zusammen zählen. Um nicht zu vergessen, ich wollte mich bei dir für die drei Jahre die ich dir vermiest habe entschuldigen, ich wusste nicht, wer du bist".  
Sie nickte um ihm zu zeigen dass sie verstanden hatte doch entgegnete ihm mit traurigen Augen.  
„Das entschuldigt aber nichts, ich bin immer noch die Person die ich vorher war. Außer meinem Blutstatus hat sich nichts verändert, ich bin immer noch ich, vielleicht magst du mich ja irgendwann deswegen, und nicht weil ich ein Reinblut bin".

Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich daran dass sie eigentlich in Hogwarts sein sollten und sprang schreiend auf.  
„Was ist mit Hogwarts, wir müssen dahin zurück"  
Draco stand auf und tätschelte ihren Rücken.  
„Aber erst Morgen Nachmittag wieder, Dumbledore weiß bescheid das du hier bist"  
„Was? Dumbledore weiß bescheid" fragte sie verdutzt  
Draco nickte.  
„Warum hat er dann nichts gesagt?"  
„Weil das die arbeit deiner Eltern gewesen ist, die sie nicht erledigt haben" antwortete ihr.  
Sie nickte leicht und musste dann gähnen.

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf das sich sein Aussehen etwas geändert hatte. Seine Haare waren etwas länger und nicht mehr zur Seite oder nach hinten gegelt. Er trug weiße Chucks eine Röhrenjeans in Schwarz, ein weißes Hemd, das er hochgekrempelt hatte und eine grau/weiß/schwarze Krawatte. Er sah wirklich sehr gut aus.  
„Sieht wirklich nicht schlecht aus Draco Malfoy", sagte sie grinsend.  
„Oh danke für das Kompliment Miss Riddle" erwiderte er und grinste zurück.

„Ich möchte jetzt gern ins Bett gehen!"  
„OK, ich zeig dir dein Zimmer" erwiderte er und ging voraus „Willst du dich nicht von den Grangers verabschieden?"  
Stella schüttelte den Kopf. „Das würde zu sehr wehtun, sie haben mich richtig enttäuscht"

Nach etwa fünf Minuten kamen sie an einer Tür an auf der ein großes silbernes „S" prangte.

„Steht das jetzt für Slytherin oder für Stella?" fragte sie grinsend.  
„Natürlich für Stella" erwiderte ihr Draco

Er öffnete die Tür und gab damit ein wunderschönes Zimmer Preis. Die Rosa/Hellgrünen Wände passten perfekt zu Vorhängen und Bett. Auch standen ein großes Regal und ein Schreibtisch im Zimmer. Zwischen Schreibtisch und Regal gab es noch zwei Türen. Die eine führte zu einem wunderschön eingerichteten Badezimmer, mit einer großen eingelassenen Badewanne, einer wunderschönen Dusche und einem Waschbecken mit einem großen Spiegel, alles in Silber und Weiß gehalten. Die zweite Tür führte zu einem Riesigen begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Stella strahlte über beide Ohren, mit diesem Zimmer konnte sie sich anfreunden.  
Sie ging noch schnell Baden und legte sich dann nachdenkend in ihr Bett.

Was wohl Harry, Ron und Ginny dazu sagen werden  
Oh nein! Die dürfen das nie erfahren!  
Ich kann ihnen doch nicht sagen dass ich Voldemorts Tochter bin!  
Ich werde sie verlieren!

Die Gedanken an Harry und Ron brachten sie wieder zum weinen bis sie vor Erschöpfung irgendwann einschlief.

Wie sollte sie das alles ohne ihre Freunde schaffen?


End file.
